Swift as a Punch
by astraltea
Summary: Music-aggressive Zaizen versus his lame psychologist, Koishikawa Kenjiro. Kind of OOC, short, and stupid. (Mainly around Kenjiro, but who cares about him?)


**Title:** Swift as a Punch  
**Author:** astraltea  
**Words:** 724  
**Disclaimer/Notes:** This is my first fanfic, but I can't write so I just ended it after I realized I was actually typing words. Un-betaed, unedited, and no, none of these characters are mine.

* * *

'_Whoops,_' Kenjiro caressed the back of his neck. '_I completely forgot to bring the new Killers album for-_'

"I can't believe you forgot it!" Kenjiro reluctantly glanced forward and to see Zaizen finish materializing in his office. As pissed as Zaizen looked, the psychologist couldn't help but grin at a smear of white residue beside the boy's lips. But that led to a light force contacting the elder's cheek. "Keh! Can you stop drifting towards my face and answer me?"

"You know I'm not allowed to go back outside until my shift's over."

"I don't care! Do you expect me to wait another fucking week for Battle Born?"

"Hey, you should wipe the to-"

Zaizen sent another psychokinetic punch towards Kenjiro's opposite cheek. He flustered to swipe his lips with his thumb. "I'm warning you, oji! I'll cut your nervous system short if this happens again!"

Kenjiro frowned at the green eyes glaring at him. It's been eight years since he's been tricked into the secret service's department of Biological Studies ("What do you mean this isn't the social workers department?"), which was just a name to camouflage the research on supernatural beings, but additionally it's the second year of attempting psychological therapy on his second newest patient, Zaizen Hikaru. The thirteen-year-old's telepathic powers collected curious interest among the secret service, and after a disclosed financial bribe to his parents, the boy's swept from his youth to one of the biggest genetic mutant training facilities in the world. Kenjiro isn't obliged to visit each trainee of the program, but Zaizen was brought to him simply because of his ass-behavior towards the researchers ("Did you have to impair their Broca's Area?" "Shut up.").

There hasn't been much progress in Zaizen's psychological development, at least from the government's yearly evaluation report, but Kenjiro sees his apathetic barrier fade day by day. Even if there's multi-billion dollar walls setting Zaizen apart from reality, there's a significantly greater interest in him towards the world's cultures and peoples. The moody grouch might still retort sarcastic remarks and complaints, but Kenjiro can't help but smile at his improving outlook and attitude.

He lazily lifted his hand to scratch behind Zaizen's left ear, careful to avoid his polished earrings. Zaizen's eyes widened, instinctively causing him to drill deep into Kenjiro's conscious in heightened curiosity for an explanation.

Maybe wasting ten years in medical school did tarnish his personality, social aspirations, and life, but Koishikawa Kenjiro of the Parsley Addicts Anonymous will always be thankful of his current occupation that allowed him to meet anti-social bastards likes Zaizen Hikaru. He is thankful to have the opportunity to look over Zaizen as a son than a subjected government prisoner. All his love goes to each one of his weekly patients: Zaizen, Shiraishi, Chitose, Kenya, and Kintaro. If a power-hungry nation willingly sacrifices humanism for totalitarianism, then he desires the opportunity to revert the situation. Even if it starts with a friendly, impartial conversation, he will find a way to bring back the human potential out of each person.

Perhaps psychological brainwashing is the most efficient method, but Kenjiro prefers to use affection and love to win over their psychs because Koishikawa Kenjiro is a loser like that.

Kenjiro sneaked a smirk. "I just thought your hotheadedness would make the perfect temperature for lice."

"Bastard!" Zaizen screams and this time an actual fist drives into Kenjiro's stomach.

* * *

So Kenjiro somehow found himself to be a psychologist/babysitter to most of the Shitenhoji cast. I was thinking about making this a series of oneshots or maybe an actual series! But there's school and whatever excuse I can pull out of my ass that pressures me not to write, so there's an uncertain future for this fic. Until then, this is complete as it is and no I am not going to edit this.


End file.
